


One to Remember

by froxyn



Series: Not as Simple as a Threesome... [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	One to Remember

Title: One to Remember  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO (lightish)  
Pairing: Giles/Ethan  
Timeline: The few hours before Buffy shows up at Giles' apartment in Only You.  
Synopsis: Ethan's in Sunnydale and decides to pay his old friend a visit.  
Author's Note: This is a Time Stamp fic. [heavenlyblack](http://heavenlyblack.livejournal.com) and [laurtew](http://laurtew.livejournal.com) wanted to see this scene.

 

Ethan took a deep breath and made his way to the door. He felt a twinge in his stomach…something he hadn't felt in years. And that was nervousness. He rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what he was expecting…a welcoming hug was definitely not on his list though. And if there wouldn't be a hug, there wouldn't be…

"I'm just here to talk." He grumbled as he stood directly in front of the door.

Exhaling deeply, he lifted his hand. After a slight hesitation, he gave a quick rap on the door.

Giles had just poured his third drink of the night when he heard the knock. He downed half the glass on the way to the door, knowing that it wasn't Buffy or any of the Scoobies.

"As if they ever knock." He muttered to himself as he opened the door.

Ethan smiled at him, rocking on his heels with his hands in his back pockets. "Hiya, Rip…"

Giles narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You are supposed to be in some detention centre…somewhere…"

Ethan chuckled and gave Giles a wink. "Yeah, about that…" He glanced at the glass in Giles' hand and licked his lips. "Mind if I have one of those? And…I'll tell you all about my holiday at the governmental experiment lab."

Giles stared at him. "And why on Earth would I agree to having a drink with you? Especially considering that the last time I woke up as a demon…"

"Your house, your alcohol…" He pulled his hands out of his pockets and cleared his throat. "And…my magick is temporarily out of commission. I couldn't turn you into a demon even if I wanted to."

Giles leaned against the doorframe and took a sip of his drink. He regarded Ethan carefully before softly uttering a few words in Sumerian. Ethan sighed as Giles straightened, his eyes widening as he stared at Ethan.

"Dear Lord…"

"It shouldn't hurt that you didn't believe me." Ethan stated quietly, feeling slightly sadder than he was expecting to.

"What did they do to you?" Giles asked, concern filling his green eyes.

Ethan blew out a breath and scratched his neck in a nervous gesture. "Can I…would it be alright if I come in?"

Giles started to step to the side, but then stopped suddenly. His eyes narrowed and he quickly reached out, pressing his fingers to the side of Ethan's neck. Ethan rolled his eyes as Giles' hand slowly drew away.

"You thought I was a fucking vampire?"

"No…well, no…" He shook his head and stepped to the side. "What would you like?"

Ethan glanced down Giles' body and shrugged his shoulder. As he looked back up, he raised an eyebrow. "What would I like?"

Giles rolled his eyes as Ethan brushed past him and lifted his glass. "To drink…"

"Whatever you're having is fine." He furrowed his brow as Giles quickly drained the rest of his drink on his way to the counter where a half empty bottle of scotch rested. "How many have you had?"

Giles contemplated that question as he grabbed a second tumbler, filling both of them. "Three…well, this is four."

"Mm-hm…which in reality is at _least_ eight standard drinks…"

Giles stared into Ethan's eyes as he handed a glass over to him. "Are you here to impose an intervention?"

Ethan snorted and shook his head. "Hell no, mate. Just wonderin' what's gotten you in this state." He took a drink of the alcohol, smirking when Giles lowered his eyes. "Or…_who_ has gotten into you…"

"Sod off, Ethan." Giles growled as he made his way to the couch, stumbling lightly.

Ethan's smirk disappeared and he followed Giles over to the couch, glancing at him as he sat down on the opposite end. "Okay…we'll leave that discussion for a while."

Giles gave an exasperated sigh and took a long drink from his glass. "Why are you here, Ethan?"

"My original thought was to make your life hell for letting them take me away." Ethan answered truthfully before shrugging his shoulders. "But…then I realized that I missed…you."

Giles turned towards Ethan, his eyes slightly glazed from the alcohol. "What'd they do to you?"

Ethan chuckled softly. "You're drunk."

"Maybe." Giles responded, his tongue slurring over the word. "What'd they do to you?"

Ethan swallowed thickly and then finished off his drink. "Mind if I have another?"

Giles shook his head, but narrowed his eyes. "Tell me."

Ethan quickly made his way to the bottle and refilled his glass. He swallowed the contents in two gulps and filled the glass again.

"You…_really_ don't want to know, Rip."

Giles sighed heavily and rested the back of his head against the back of the couch. "Jus' like Buffy…"

"What's that?" Ethan asked, taking a drink straight from the bottle before carrying his glass back to the couch.

"Buffy doesn't tell me things either… 'cause she thinks I don't wanna know." Giles sighed again and closed his eyes. "But, I do…"

"What do you want to know, Rip?" Ethan asked softly.

"Why can't she see me as a man? Why can't she…" He turned his head towards Ethan and opened his eyes. "Why can't she love me?"

"Bloody hell." Ethan murmured. "This is about a skirt?"

"No…" Giles licked his lips. "This is about Buffy…and how I'd do anything for her…and she could care less."

"You wanna fuck 'er?" Ethan asked, a smile forming on his lips as Giles glared at him. "No…bloody hell, you fucking love her…"

Giles sighed and looked back up at the ceiling, blindly dropping his now empty glass onto the lamp table next to him. "What'd they do to you?"

Ethan's eyes followed Giles' hand as it came to rest on the quickly forming bulge in his jeans. "They, uh…yeah, I don't wanna talk about it right now…you need some help with that?"

"Hm?" Giles murmured, pressing his hand lightly against his burgeoning erection.

"How long has it been?"

"Since what?" Giles slurred, shifting uncomfortably.

"Since you've had sex."

"Too bloody long." Giles answered without thinking.

"And…just thinkin' 'bout her gets you all hot and bothered?"

"Hell yes…" Giles sighed.

Ethan thought for just a moment before moving closer to Giles, placing his hand over Giles' as his lips nipped at Giles' neck. Giles groaned and then pulled away.

"What…Ethan, what're you doing?"

Ethan smiled, slipping his hand under Giles' to firmly rub the warm erection. "Giving you what you need."

Giles shook his head and stood, stumbling towards the bookcase. "No…that's not what I need…"

"Oh yes it is..." Ethan disagreed, pushing himself up from the couch and following Giles across the room. "I can make you come…"

"Don't want you to." Giles murmured, even as his eyes darted towards Ethan's groin.

"I used to make you come." Ethan whispered, gently pushing Giles against the bookshelf. "You used to like it my hands on you…my mouth around you…"

"Ethan, I…" Giles closed his eyes as Ethan's hand covered his erection. "Bloody hell…"

"Let me do this for you." Ethan growled, squeezing the hard flesh through Giles' jeans as he leaned into him. "I remember how you like it..."

Giles gave in and leaned against the bookshelf, blindly reaching out with his right hand to grab the chair. He groaned as Ethan's mouth found the side of his neck, Ethan's teeth biting his skin as his hand slipped under Giles' shirt.

"Fucking hell…"

Ethan chuckled and continued his assault, knowing that within just a few minutes Giles would allow Ethan to drop to his knees in front of him. His mind was envisioning all of the wonderful things that Ripper would do to his body…how Ripper would feel buried deep within him, how Ripper would taste when he'd come in his mouth.

His fingers had just moved down and found the button on Giles' jeans when he was suddenly flung backwards. He felt his neck crack from the force and groaned loudly.

"Bloody hell!" He rubbed the back of his neck as Buffy turned to glare at him. "You could've broken my neck, you know?"

He answered Buffy's sanctimonious questions and comments with sarcasm until she asked Giles if he was gay. He nearly laughed out loud, but when Buffy turned to look at him again, he thought that this evening might turn out better than he had originally hoped for.

He chuckled and stared into her eyes. "Our boy's a bit frustrated. Needs a good fuck…and I can give it to him." He roamed his eyes down her body and grinned. "I can give it to you too…"

When Giles admonished him, Ethan _knew_ that this evening was going to be one to remember.

 

~ End


End file.
